Midnight picnic
by DreamStar77
Summary: First fanfic! Zander and Stevie have been going out for awhile now and Zander takes Stevie out on a midnight picnic!
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm kind of new to this and still trying to figure things out, but I'm here with my first one shot called Midnight Picnic! I do accept constructive criticism but that doesn't mean really madam comments. I've been a silent reader for about 3 months and I've finally made my own account. So, I hope you like this little one one shot! Please please review! Also I created a twitter so go follow me dreamstar779!**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. If I did H2R would still be on.**

Zander's POV

"See I told you we would have fun!" I said while laying on the ground turning to my left to see Stevie looking up at the night sky before meeting my eyes.

"We'll I'll admit Robbins, I did have fun, but who knew you could be romantic?" Stevie said facing me and giving me her famous smirk.

I returned a smile saying " Well baby, I thought you figured that out on our first date!"

" Our first date? Z, our first date was to In-n-Out and you tried to kiss me at my door step, but my brothers opened the door before you even got the chance! Romantic? No. Funny? Yes."

" Steve's, c'mon that was not funny they chased me all the way out to my truck! Plus I don't see any of your brothers around now so..." I said pulling her by her waist closer to my chest before I slammed my lips to her's, not giving her a chance to respond. As we pull away, I feel her head lay on my chest.

"Thanks for everything tonight Z! This is really beautiful!" She said

"Anything for my lady! Nothing is as beautiful as you Steve's!"

I could feel her smile while she said "Thanks Z!"

We laid there in silence looking up at the stars before I broke the silence saying " Stevie?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you right?"

" I know. I love you too" she said while turning to look up at me. I reached down and kissed her on her forehead.

***Time skip***

We packed up the truck and started our journey back to her house. The whole way back we sang at the top of out lungs and danced like there was no tomorrow. As I pulled up to her house, I saw that a couple of lights were on. She turned to me saying "You don't have to walk me to the door since my brothers are up waiting for me ready to kill you probably."

Getting out of the truck I said "No, it's fine. I want to spend every moment I can with my gorgeous girlfriend!" She smiled and looked down. I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers as we reached the porch.

"Goodnight beautiful" I said before giving her a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight" she said while smiling. She opened the door and let herself in as I turned around to walk back to my truck I couldn't help but think that I'm the luckiest guy in the world!


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to do another chapter, I guess you could say on this 'One Shot'. I wanted to update yesterday afternoon but I literally had no time what so ever. I'm not sure if I want to make this just a two shot or a multi chapter…. Only reviews can tell me! So please please please review! **

**Also thanks to AMrocks for being the first to comment and for making my day! Also to answer your question yes i have read all of InkHeart4112's stories!**

Zander's POV (this takes place a week after their date)

"Stevie, baby please talk to me."I said as I sat outside her closed window on a tree branch. I waited for some kind of response but had no luck.

"C'mon baby please? Stevie I know you're in there, just talk to me."

"No Zander. Just leave me alone."

"Steve's just open up you've been acting weird lately; I'm worried about you baby."

I heard her window click meaning she unlocked it. As I climbed in I noticed she stood a couple of feet away with her arms wrapped around her stomach while she was looking down. I knew she was trying to hide the fact that she was crying but she wouldn't tell me what she was crying about. I crossed the short distance and pulled her in a hug. Her arms were the only thing blocking stomach to stomach contact. I kissed her temple and I could feel her breathing on my neck and her hot tears landing on my shoulder. I rubbed soothing patterns on her back until she calmed down a bit. I picked her up bridal style while she put her hands around my neck and sat down on the edge of her bed. I caressed her and put my hands on her back while her head was still by my neck.

"Baby please tell me what's the matter." I said while rocking her.

"Zander can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Anything."

Stevie's POV

"I see all these pretty girls going after you, yet you still stay with me, when you can go and have any girl you want." I got up and started pacing around my room while I put my arms around my stomach. "I mean you can even have Molly, Kasey, Dana, any one of them but you still stay with me, why?" I asked.

"Why? Stevie those other girls aren't you." He got up and stopped right in front of me; he pulled my hands away from my stomach and intertwined our fingers. "Their nowhere near perfect and beautiful, like you. I love the fact that you're not like them all girly and stuff, to me you're more beautiful, you always have been. I can't help but to think about you every second of every day. Steve's if I had to choose between breathing and loving you, I would use my last breath to say I love you." He reached for my cheek and caressed it, stroking my cheek with his thumb, wiping the final tear that rolled down my face. "You're my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I can count on, you're the love of my life, you're my one and only, you're my everything, Stevie". He reached down and kissed me with so much passion, and I knew he meant everything he said.

"Let's go take a walk" he said after we pulled apart.

"Right now? Z, it's past midnight."

"Perfect timing then! Plus I want to show you something" he said smirking

I smiled back, "Lead the way then!"

We sneaked out of my window and began our walk to God knows where.

As we were walking he would intertwined our fingers or go behind me and hug me around my waist. We ended up at the beach and layed on the sand.

"What did you want to show me?" I asked after awhile.

"This." He said while pointing at the night sky. "I wanted to show you that every night I look up at the stars and match each one with a reason why I love you. I always do great until I run out of stars."


End file.
